marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Baer (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'10" | Weight = 386 lbs (175kg) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassin; mercenary | Education = | Origin = Mutant cloned again and again | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Numerous places in New York City, including The Alley; Cooperstown, Alaska; Paris' sewers | Creators = Louise Simonson; Walter Simonson | First = X-Factor Vol 1 10 | Death = Uncanny X-Men Vol 5 18 | HistoryText = Mutant Massacre Blockbuster was one of the Marauders involved in the massacre of the Morlocks. He helped Harpoon and Sabretooth ravage Angel's wings before encountering Thor. During a brief and vicious battle, Blockbuster succeeded in breaking Thor's right arm(Thor was cursed to have brittle bones by Hela which made this possible.). However, Thor violently hurled his enchanted hammer Mjolnir at Blockbuster and killed him. A clone of Blockbuster was used by Mister Sinister when the Marauders confronted the X-Men near the Morlock tunnels again months later. However, he was corrupted by the influence of the Inferno and became demonic. While tracking Threnody and X-Man, he was killed by Arclight, lured into attacking him by Grey's illusions. He was seemingly cloned again and continued to serve Sinister until he was killed during their raid into Alaska in search of Hope Summers. Somehow, he came back to life again and rejoined the Marauders gathered by Da'o Coy Manh seemingly against his will as the others, and attacked the X-Men. He was eventually found fleeing out, terrified, but was killed by Warbird before Wolverine could stop her, as he wanted information. After being resurrected, the Marauders struck off on their own, once again massacring the Morlock population. This lead an angered Chamber, their new leader, to rejoin the X-Men. When the X-Men re-encountered the Morlocks, the Marauders fought briefly, but ultimately surrendered, professing their innocence. Not believing them, Chamber burned them to death with his psionic flame. | Powers = Blockbuster possessed various superhuman physical attributes as a result of natural mutation and, possibly, from augmentation from Mr. Sinister. Superhuman Strength: Blockbuster possessed great superhuman strength, the exact limits of which were never defined. However, Blockbuster was sufficiently strong enough to lift at least 70 tons. Superhuman Stamina: Blockbuster's advanced musculature generated considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of ordinary humans. He could physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Blockbuster's bodily tissues were much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of a normal human. He could withstand great impact forces, powerful energy blasts, exposure to extremes of temperature and pressure, and falls from great heights without being injured. | Abilities = Blockbuster was a competent hand to hand combatant relying primarily on street fighting techniques that allowed him to make full use of his great strength. | Strength = Class 70 Strength | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = * Marvel Encyclopedia Vol 2: X-Men | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Strength Class 70 Category:Clones Category:Mister Sinister Experiment Category:Messiah Complex casualties Category:Clones created by Mister Sinister Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown)